One shots
by chloaniel123
Summary: If you have an idea for a summery Please pm me
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is a one shot book where you can tell me a mi high couple and what you want the one shot to be about, the more people i get choosing one shots the longer the book will go


	2. iwillbelieveit

**This one shot was chosen by iwillbelieveit, enjoy especially you iwillbelieveit. **

Dan and Zoe have now been together for 3 years and were both 22 and 23,Dan worked as a parkour teacher and Zoe was a fashion show manager and Keri was a model in that. They had no children and they were glad as they didn't want one at that point in life,but that was all about to change.

Finding out

Zoe didn't have to work today and she found out that Aneisha was pregnant so Aneisha said to take a pregnancy test just to be safe. Once Zoe checked she was completely shocked as it read positive she felt like she had just been hit in the stomach, she couldn't breathe properly and she could barely stand so she went over to the corner of the room and was shaking and heaving rocking herself back and fourth, but Zoe forgot to throw away the pregnancy test so when Dan would arrive boy would he be shocked.

Dans P.O.V

I arrived home and spotted something on the kitchen bench and when I went over and picked it up I was shocked to see that it was a pregnancy test which read positive "Zo!" I shouted but the only reply I received was a quiet weep and I imedently knew it was "hon where are you?" I asked "o-ver h-h-here," Zoe sobbed. Once I figured out that Zoe was in the corner of the room I quickly ran up to her, sat down next to her and cuddled her "shh babe everything is going to be alright," but what did I know I wasn't able to read into her future.

9 months later

Zoe and Dan are on the way to the hospital as her water just broke, she's breathing uncontrollably and hasn't talked only weeps escaped her small mouth. When they arrived at the hospital there doctor rushed Zoe straight to the delivery room then told them "Zoe London you are 8 so only 2 more till the babies come out," "what do you mean by babies?" "well," started their doctor "your having twins," after that being said the room was silent for a couple of minutes until Zoe started screaming out in pain "aaaaahhhhhh!" there doctor was speechless because it had only been a couple of minutes and the babies were coming out "what! Normally it takes 2 hours to get from 8 to 10, Zoe I have 1 thing to say to you, puushhh!"

A few minutes later

The babies were a boy and a girl, they called the boy Brock Lee London Morgan and the girl got named Jessica Ellie London Morgan.

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot I know that it's probably really short but please still review.**


	3. guest 1

**This one shot was chosen by guest1 enjoy.**

Stellas P.O.V

All I remember is MI9 getting intercepted by KORPS then being injected with a sleeping pill and being kiddnaped, slowly everything went black.

I awoke seeing a figure beside me, I moved closer to the body and discovered that the body was Frank "Frank," I whisper quietly enough for him to hear me but quite enough so none of the KORPS agents could her. We needed to escape, and fast.

Franks P.O.V

Stella and I discussed that we had to escape from here, Zoe and Keri hd told us about how KORPS only feed you once a day and you have to sleep on the concrete.

No ones P.O.V

Stella and Franks idea was that when the KORPS agents came to feed them they would knock out the KORPS agent, then run for it, along the way they were going to knock out any KORPS agents that approach them. "Stella, this idea is amazing," Frank said before their eyes met each other's and they leaned in and shared their first kiss, they were about to talk when 6 KORPS came in with their food they knocked out 3 each then ran for it, there were only 4 other KORPS agents that they knocked out before they escaped. "can't believe we did it, we escaped!" Stella exclaimed, they hugged each other before Frank finally spoke "Stella, I really like you so will you be my girlfriend?" "oh Frank I would love too," Stella replied.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this remember to review so I can make more one shots.


	4. X94ccrhodes94X

**This is a Oscarrie one shot chosen by X94ccrhodes94X, enjoy.**

it's Christmas time and Rose, Oscar and Carrie have come back to spend Christmas with Frank. When the team arrive at the base Rose quickly gets out of the elevator, as usual but the power goes out before Oscar and Carrie can get out and it causes the lift doors to close, "help," they both scream from the top of their lungs. It's a few minutes until the power comes back on and the two some exit the lift "phew I am so glad the power is back on," Carrie said happily, but the next day when Carrie thought it wouldn't happen again but it did in a worse place, the team were at Franks house and Rose locked them in a cupboard with zero light source and they were hugging each other for ages until Rose let them. This occurred every day during the holiday and on the last day locked them in the place that Carrie was scared of the room full of non-poisons spiders at MI 9 hq

and when Carrie gripped onto Oscars hand he done the most strangest thing, he turned her so she was facing him and kissed her fully on the lips and Carrie kissed back with just as much passion, they only stopped when Rose opened the door to let them out.

**That was the Oscarrie one shot and remember if you have a one shot please write it in the reviews box and check out my poll.**


	5. authorlouise

**Authorlouise chose this one shot, enjoy. **

Frank, Ethan, Stella and Ryley were doing a field mission without Tom, Dan, Keri and Aniesha and they had to deactivate a bomb Ethan and Frank were in buildings 1 and 2 and Ryley and Stella were in buildings 3 and 4 . Building 4 was the one with the bomb in it but none of them knew until it was too late the building exploded with Stella inside.

Stella awoke with a cut head, a broken arm and leg, sprained fingers and a massive bruise on her cut knee cap. She looked at the injuries before blacking out and being rushed to MI9 hospital.

Frank had been next to Stella since she got into the hospital and the team came rushing in without Frank knowing. A couple of minutes later Stella awoke and Frank started to speak "Stella, I love you," he said before he kissed Stella, after they broke apart Stella replied "I love you too," then the team erupted with a huge cheer "I knew it Frank I just knew it," Keri said before everyone laughed.

The team were so worried about Stella they bought her flowers and cards and kept asking her questions throughout the day until it was time to go.


	6. CamoGirl14

This is one of my last one shots, and this one is dedicated to CamoGirl14 and is my first Deri one shot, so enjoy.

Tonight was supposed to be the most memorable night for Keri Summer's, it was the school dance but the only problem was that she had to go with Dan even though she wanted to go with star quarter back, Flinagin Huges. Frank had only told the two that they had to go together, the night before and added 'remember look out for the criminal'. So there she was with Daniel Morgan standing near the punch "would you like something to drink?" Dan asked out of the blue after ten minutes of silence, "sure," Keri replied in a soft voice.

Later that night

The criminal, Liza Van Stigune, had just been arrested thanks to Deri and from that night onwards they were a couple.

Can you please not write any more requests as my next one will be my last.


End file.
